jadi akhirnya
by anameuzumaki
Summary: Killua dan Kurapika menyukai gadis yang sama dan mereka juga saingan. Ada rasa menyesal dan lain lain. Apa itu ?


Summary : Killua dan Kurapika menyukai gadis yang sama dan mereka juga saingan. Ada rasa menyesal dan lain lain. Apa itu ?

Rated : T

Disclaimer : HxH milik Togashi Yoshihiro

Warning : gajelas, typos

* * *

Hai aku Killua Zoldyck, seorang pembunuh bayaran. Semua keluargaku sudah meninggal. Hanya tinggal sisaku saja. Yang membuat diriku menjadi pembunuh bayaran adalah karena sudah tidak punya siapa siapa. Dan perasaan tertekan. Aku punya seorang seorang sahabat, Gon Freecs. Aku juga punya seorang saingan yang juga pembunuh bayaran, Kurapika.

Hai aku Kurapika, seorang pembunuh bayaran. Keluargaku tidak tahu pekerjaanku. Aju juga seorang pemimpin perusahaan, Phantom Crop. Aku menjadi pembunuh bayaran karena aku ingin menghilangkan sterss ku. Aku menjadi pembunuh bayaran jika aku sedang stres. Aku punya seorang saingan yang juga pembunuh bayaran, Killua Zoldyck.

* * *

"Kurapika, aku punya tugas untukmu. Mungkin ini sedikit berat."kata atasan Kurapika, Leorio."apa tugasnya Leorio-sama?". "Tugasnya membunuh seorang anak mafia, Neon Nostrade." Kata Leorio dengan wajah menyesal. "Kau boleh memikirkannya dulu." Kurapika menunduk, "baiklah Leorio-sama." Kurapika meninggalkan ruangan.

Kurapika POV

Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku harus membunuhnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku membunuh orang yang sangat aku cintai. Walaupun ia tidak mencintaiku. Dan ia telah mengubah hidupku, Neon Nostrade. Adik kelasku ketika masih aku menjadi seorang pembunuh cuma untuk melepas stres.

"Kurapika-senpai." Suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal. "Oi, neon-chan." Apa yang kupikirkan, aku telah bepikir untuk membunuhnya dan sekarang menyapanya. Dasar Bodoh.

Kurapika dan Neon berbincang. Tqpi tanpa mereka sadri ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, Killua Zoldyck.

End Kurapika POV

Diruang Leorio. "Leorio-sama apa kau memberikan tugas untuk membunuh Neon Nostrade ." "Ya, apa ada yang salah ?." 'Siapa yang meminta untuk membunuh Neon ?' Tanyanya dalam hati. "Boleh aku tahu siapa yang kau berikan umtuk tugas ini ?". "Kurapika." Tapi ia lebih ingin tahu siapa yang ingin membunuh Neon. "Boleh aku tahu siapa yang meminta untuk membunuh Neon Nostrade ?". "Kau kan tahu peraturan disini 'dilarang menanya yang memberikan permintaan', tapi aku akan membuat pengecualian. Yang meminta adalah sahabatmu Gon Freecs." Killua tercengang. "Terima kasih."

Sebenarnya ia mencintai Neon lebih dari apapun. Ia sudah menggapnya keluarga sendiri. Neon sudah tidak memiliki Ibu. Dan kematian ibunya dikarenakan KILLUA MEMBUNUHNYA.

Killua mengajak gon bertemu. "Yoo, Killua." Sapa seseorang. "Gon aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kata Killua dingin. "Apa itu Killua ?" Kata Gon sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa kau ingin membunuh Neon ?" Killua langsung mencekik Gon dan mengangkatnya. "Karena... aaku ingi..n menguasai pe..rusahaaan ayahnya."kata Gon terbata bata "jadi selama ini kau mafia, dasr sialan kau Gon Freecs." Ucap Killua sambil memukul Gon, tetapi meleset.

"Jadi kau ingin bertarung." Kata Gon sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang ia simpan di kantongnya. Lalu menusukkannya ke perut Killua. Megsureka bertarung sampai Killua meninju Gon, lalu menggambil pisau yag tergeletak lalu menusukkannya ke jantung Gon. "Gomenasai, Leorio-sama"

Beruntung killua memakai sarung tangan atau ia akan tertangkap polisi.

"Kurapika, misimu dibatalkan. Karena yang memberi permintaan meninggal". Kurapika bersyukur dalam hati.

Di kantor Kurapika. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. "Masuk". Ucap Kurapika. "Kurapika, kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku kau tidak jadi membunuh Neon." Kurapika kaget. Jadi selama ini dia yang membunuh pemintanya. "Mengapa kau membunuhnya kau telah melanggar peraturan Killua." Kata Kurapika memukul meja. "Tapi aku kesini ingin memberi tahu kau sesuatu, datanglah ke taman dekat kita berkerja." Lalu Killua meninggalkan ruangan Kurapika.

Skip time

Pagi harinya Killua pergi mengunjungi rumah Neon.

Tok tok tok

Neon langsung membukakan pintu. "Oh, Killua-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" "Neon bisakah kau datang ke taman dekat kantor HxH." Tanya Killua. "Ya, tapi aku bisanya malam." Kata wanita berambut biru itu. "Ya sudah aku tunggu."

Malam harinya

Neon sampai di taman yang dimaksud Killua. Disana banyak lilin. Ia mengikuti lilin itu dan menemukan Killua. Killua berbalik setelah menyadari kedatangan neon. Neon tersipu malu. Killua langsung berbalik dan berjongkok, dengan salah satu kaki diturunkan. "Neon apa kau ingin menjadi pacarku ?" Muka Neon tambah merah. " ya, aku ma..u" ucap Neon malu malu. Killua memberikan neon bungan mawar dan memeluknya.

Kurapika yang memperhatikan mereka merasa seperti hatinya sudah tersayat dan terobek.'inikah yang harus aku terima, Neon ?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Killua menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman dekat Kantor HxH.

Di kantor Kurapika, ia menyendiri dan pikirannya kosong. Sudah 1 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Jika ia melihat neon ia tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya adalah senyuman kekosongan. 'Tak ada artinya aku hidup lagi, sudah banyak dosa yang kuperbuat.'

Kurapika berjalan menuju atap. Awalnya hanya untuk mencari udara segar. Tetapi muncul dikepalqnya utuk bunuh diri. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke penghalang. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi ia akan terjun. Tapi ada tangan yang menariknya. Ia kenal tangan itu, tangan itu tangan Neon.

Kurapika menindih neon. "Aku mohon jangan bunh diri, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Aku menerimanya karena ia baik padaku. Aku sudah putus dengan Killua. Aku mohon maafkan aku." kata Neon sambil berdiri dan mengangkat neon. Lalu menciumnya. Mata Neon membulat. Lalu terpejam. Tangan Kurapika bergerak menghapus air mata Neon.

"Arigato, Neon-chan". Kata Kurapika mendekap Neon. "Watashiwa aishiteru." Kata neon.

Ada yang melihat mereka melakukan itu, Killua. Killu berada di depan mereka 'aku sudah membuat banyak orang sengsara, bahkan membunuh sahabatku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Dan yang menyadarkannya adalah rivalnya, Kurapika. Aku akan bunuh diri.'

Mereka berdua baru menyadari keberadaan Killua setelah Killua berkata "maafkan aku dan terimakasih Neon dan Kurapika." Lalu Killua terjun.

"Killua"teriak mereka berdua. Tapi ternyata Killua tidak mati. "Dimana aku sekarang? " "kau berada di rumah sakit baka." Kata seseorang. Ia kaget ternyata ada Kurapika dan Neon. "Kami punya kejutan untukmu." Kata neon. Ia sangat kaget. Ternyata Gon masih hidup. "Gon tidak mati, hanya dipura purakan saja kematiannya." Kata Kurapika. "Yoo, Killua." "Gooon. Apa itu benar kau ?". Tanya Killua tak percayq. "Ya ini benar aku. Dan Neon aku minta maaf karena ingin membunuhmu." "Tak apa". ' dulu Gon adalah sosok yang baik dan tidak ingin meguasai sesuatu aku sangat kaget ketika mengetahui ia mafia dan ingin m3nguasai kelompok mafia ayah neon. Tapi bagaimana Kurapika bisa kenal gon. Apa Gon sudah bilang kepada Kurapika agar memalsukan kematiannya. Aku tidak megerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Banyak telah aku lewati, tapi tak pernah ada yqng serumit ini. Tqpi melihat Neon bahagia aku akan melepasnya. Dan mungkin aku akan menjadi teman dengan Kurapika. Untuk masalah perempuan aku pernah melihat wanita cantik di HxH. Mungkin aku akan menjadikannya pacar. Namanya Machi."

* * *

Sebulan kemudian Neon menikah dengan Kurapika. Gon menikah dengan Ponzu. Killua lalu menikah dengan gadis berambut pink Machi.

Mereka hidup bahagia.

THE END


End file.
